MGS2 Another Scenario
by AcidSnake
Summary: Short story about Lieutenant Junior Grade Iroquois Pliskin before he was killed and Solid Snake took his identity as stated in The Snake Tales in Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance.


Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons of Liberty - Another Scenario

By: Me

Time: Manhattan Incident Location Navy SEAL Attack Chopper

It was a day with clear weather, the chopper was filled with many commanding officers, each issuing a command to several soldiers inside the Big Shell, trying to apprehend the current situation of Dead Cell's plan. On the chopper, a man sitting next to a window, with his Navy SEAL uniform, long blonde hair and clear brown eyes and a dog-tag, was talking through on the radio headset hooked-up with a microphone.

"Yes, according to intel, there should be a sniper stationed on the outside of the plant."

"Are you sure about that sir?" the voice from the radio said, it seemed to be a soldier, since he was taking orders from the blonde-haired man, it also seemed like the blonde-haired man is a high-ranking officer.

"Yes, I have a radar that indicates the location of each Navy SEAL snipers in the plant here." he said while reaching his hand on a bag hooked in his black belt.

"Thank you for the information, Lieutenant Junior Grade Iroquois Pliskin."

"Please." the blonde-haired man said "Call me Lt. Pliskin."

"Yes, thank you, Lt. Pliskin."

With that said, he hanged-up the headset, got up and proceeded walk towards a man with short, blonde hair, a green sleeves-less shirt, camouflage pants, black boots and two dog tags.

"Pliskin, nice of ya to pay me a visit!" the man said with a strong tone of voice

"I just finished briefing a fresh-one about the sniping unit."

"Ha ha ha! Remember when we started our first mission?" the man said

"Why yes, that was when I discovered that you, Lucian Surge, had pulled some strings to make my mission more difficult." Pliskin said, while showing to be a bit bothered

"Ha! That's Lt. Surge for ya!"

"Then I sincerely apologize, sir." Pliskin said in a rather sarcastic manner that made Lt. Surge laugh

"Oh Pliskin!"

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise was heard. Pliskin reached the bag he had the radar and picked-it up. He took a look and noticed that two of the six snipers were together.

"Hm? Why is this soldier away from his position?"

Pliskin turned his headeset on and proceeded to call the out-of position sniper.

"Soldier? What are you doing away from your assigned position?"

"Rela-lax, Iroquois Pliskin! I am ju-just enjoying the vi-view." the soldier said with a seemingly robotic voice

"What the...?" Pliskin said with a pale face stunned from the strange voice, seeing as it wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"Well, well, well, I can see you from down here, maybe I can even shoot you at point-blank, he he he!"

With that said, the transmission ended. Surge looked at Pliskin's face and asked "Is there a problem?"

Suddenly, Pliskin saw something cristaline take a shine from the sun's light down in the plant, making him shout "Th-the sight!" Pliskin jumped away from the bright object and he heard a distant shot, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Surge standing right there, motionless.

"Are you alright?!" Pliskin asked

Surge fell on the ground, bleeding on the forehead.

"SUUUUUURGEEEEEE!!!" Pliskin, filled with sadness to see his friend die in his very eyes, shouted with anger and suffering.

Suddenly, his headset turned on and he heard the same robotic voice from before.

"Come g-get me if you c-can, Iroquois Pliskin!"

Pliskin bit his lips hard, and tears came from his reddened eyes. He got up and ran to the pilot and said "Take this helicopter to the plant! NOW!!!"

"S-sir! Take it easy! I can't do that right now!" the pilot said

"This is an emergency! Lt. Surge was killed with a traitor!"

"Wh-what!? E-even so, I can't just pull this thing into that dangerzone, sir!"

Pliskin stood silent for a second and said "Come here for a moment."

The pilot pushed a button that read "AUTO-PILOT", since the chopper wasn't address to move anywhere, it stayed where it was, and got up. Grabbed him by the hand, turned the pilot's back towards his front and snapped his neck. The pilot's body fell and Pliskin grabbed it by the legs and dragged him to where the chopper's door was. He slided the door, opening it and threw the pilot out from the chopper, landing at the ocean.

Pliskin grabbed the controls of the chopper and moved it... doint absolutely nothing. He proceed to kick out of rage and... nothing happened.

"Why the bloody hell won't this thing move?!"

He looked at the control board and noticed that the "AUTO-PILOT" button was flashing red. "Oh." he said, then he pushed the button, and started to fly the chopper towards the building on the shell that had the chopper-landing zone in it. He landed the chopper, but before leaving it, he grabbed Surge's body and shook-it. A Beretta 92FS came out and he grabbed it. He then left the chopper.

Location: Big Shell

He took a battle-ready stance, aiming his gun at everything he saw while looking at any opening that a bullet would come from.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Pliskin rolled, stood-up and aimed everywhere looking for something strange.

"Aim everywhere you c-can!"

"Come from wherever you are!" Pliskin said

"I am not h-hiding, Iroquois Pliskin! I am only becoming one with the surroundings!"

"Such as stupid response from someone, or, something stupid!" said Pliskin while moving slowly

"I know all about you, american boy!"

"What? What do you know about me, soldier!?"

"Your mother was from New York."

"How do you know...?"

"Your father? A football player from Los Angeles, California."

"You! You are no oridinaly soldier!"

"Of co-course not! What could I b-be?"

Pliskin kept walking and walking, until he saw the soldier! He was talking through the microphone from his head-set and said "I can't see you, but I can feel you!"

Pliskin firmly put his index finger near the trigger, aimed towards the head of the soldier and... BANG! He missed! The soldier had jumped, but the bullet hit the sodier's headset! A close call for the enemy.

"Ha ha ha-Idiot-good sir! You missed!"

"Huh?" Pliskin said

"What kind of soldier are-were-used to-you?!"

"What is your problem?" Pliskin said

The soldier grabbed the snipping rifle he had and aimed it towards Pliskin. Pliskin then said "First I have seen of a sniper using his rifle in close quarter range."

"I wil count t-to three, when that ha-happens, both of us will p-pull the t-trigger, understood?" the soldier said

"Fair enought."

Both of them aimed towards the other, at point blank-range.

"One." the soldier said

"Two." Pliskin said

A brief pause, and...

"THREE!" both of them said

Both pulled the trigger and... BANG! The sound of both guns sounded together, making it seem like one shot was heard! Both of them were there, with their guns still pointing at eachother. Pliskin couldn't stand anymore and let his arm loose, dropping his gun. The soldier began laughing...

"Ha... Ha ha... Ha ha ha ha!" after enjoying the moment, the soldier fell on the ground, bleeding from the right eye, since that's where Pliskin aimed at.

"He... what a drama." Pliskin said "Traitor kills traitor... I killed one of my soldiers." he added, he cough and some blood came out. "The taste of last... Suuurge!" Pliskin fell ont he ground, bleeding from the mouth and where the bullet was lodged in, the chest.

The cold winds of war with the putrid stench of putrified soldier corpses blew a cardboard box and it landed on Pliskin's body, averting his sight from life, in a way, ending the scenario of the living, passing the next page of his book to the epilogue, his last breath in this plane.

xXx

A familiar man we know as Solid Snake came, he saw the cardboard and smiled. He walked to it, grabbed it, and saw the blood-pool that was of Pliskin's body.

"What?" Snake said

He turned his body to see his face and was a bit surprised since "He looks just like him." After grabbing the box, he was surprised at the dog-tags he had. "Iroquois Pliskin?" They read. Snake grabbed them and said "This could be useful." With that said, he left.

xXx

The radio on the soldier's pocket started sounding.

"Patriot nano-machine possetion program.  
Shutting down.  
BEEP."

The End 


End file.
